


Howl

by ProxyOne



Series: Min Elskede [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hugh really likes that Mads likes his ears, M/M, Mads really likes Hugh's ears, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, mild anal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxyOne/pseuds/ProxyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh is not exactly sure why Mads decided to proclaim to the world that he thinks Hugh's ears are cute.  Mainly because he doesn't agree.</p>
<p>Honestly though this fic is just an excuse for blow jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> For Khara, Holli & Ally.
> 
> So this one, quite obviously, is inspired by the Post Mortem Mads did when he called Hugh's ears cute. I've also written this very late on New Years Eve and I'm kinda knackered so I'll apologise right now for any glaring mistakes. Usual disclaimers for RPF apply: this is a total work of fiction, all a product of my overheated imagination, so on & so forth. Enjoy!

“My ears are cute. _Cute._ You actually said that.”

Hugh leveled a flat stare at Mads, just _dying_ to hear what his explanation was this time.

“What? Your ears are cute. It came up, so I said it.”

“My ears are _not_ cute. You know I don't like them.”

“Yes, but you don't see your ears from this angle,” Mads said, allowing his eyes to half close so he could look at Hugh through his eyelashes. “And believe me, from this angle they are _very_ cute.”

Hugh rolled his eyes at Mads and threw himself down on the couch. He wasn't mad, not at all, but it was fun to try and wind Mads up. Not that it seemed to be working right now; in fact, it seemed to be having the complete opposite effect, if the predatory look that had sprung up in the other man's eyes was anything to go by.

“Why my _ears_ though? Couldn't you have picked something more normal?”

“We were talking about what I would like to eat, and I couldn't exactly say the first thing that came to mind, could I?”

God, the man was all but _purring_ as he crept closer, his body doing that weird dancer's thing where it moved so sinuously, and drove Hugh absolutely _crazy_. The worst part was Mads knew exactly what he was doing, and knew that Hugh was powerless to stop the effect it had on him. He thought it was decidedly unfair that Mads was playing dirty so early in the evening, and before he'd even had a chance to have his fun. He'd have to try his best to keep his end going, even if he knew it was ultimately futile.

“Is that right, Mr Mikkelsen?” he asked drily, pretending to be oblivious to what Mads was doing. “That leaves me with two questions. One, what exactly is so cute about my ears that it makes you want to eat them, and two, what on _earth_ could possibly have popped into your head first?”

Mads had, by this stage, climbed onto the couch and pushed Hugh until he was lying back, and he now began slowly stretching out until his body covered Hugh's. He grabbed Hugh's wrists and held them loosely above Hugh's head, grinning, and giving his hips a little wiggle as he did so.

_Definitely not playing fair,_ Hugh thought as his own body began to betray him. It didn't go unnoticed by Mads, who cocked an eyebrow and ground down a little harder.

“Well, _Mr Dancy,_ ” Mads said, mimicking Hugh's tone at the formal titles they were using, “your ears are part of you, so they're already off to a good start.”

He leaned down and punctuated his statement with a soft suck on Hugh's earlobe. It sent a shiver running down Hugh's spine, as he knew Mads was well aware would happen. The man did have a fascination with nibbling on them at every opportunity, but he'd never, in all their years together, made mention of finding them _cute_.

He stretched his head back as Mads nuzzled against his neck, suppressing a groan. He wanted to at least try and make this last, and if he let Mads know how close he was to breaking already the night would almost be over before it started.

“They're a perfect shape,” Mads continued between kisses, hands still pinning Hugh's. “They frame your face so well. The way they show off your beauty is astonishing.”

Hugh's face flooded with heat. He never had gotten used to the way Mads would talk about his looks, but he couldn't deny that he liked it. Even if the things he said _were_ patently ridiculous.

“And of course I would want to eat them,” he continued, switching to the other ear. “You always make such pretty sounds when I do.”

He gave a particularly strong suck on the lobe, his tongue tickling the soft skin, and a pant escaped Hugh's mouth despite his best efforts.

“Just like that,” Mads whispered huskily, not even bothering to hide his intentions anymore. Hugh gave in and parted his knees, allowing Mads to slot between them, then hooked his legs up and over the older man's thighs. He pulled Mads' hips down at the same time that he tilted his own pelvis up, relishing the friction but wanting more, always more.

“Go on,” he murmured, tipping his head to the side. It was true; he _adored_ the way Mads did this to him, always had. It really was one of his true weaknesses, and it never took long before he was turned to putty beneath Mads' oh so skilled lips and tongue. “I believe you mentioned thinking of something else first,” he managed to get out, not wanting this to stop but also not quite willing to let go of this little game yet.

“I think I'd rather show you.”

Hugh moaned at the way Mads' voice dropped down to it's lowest range, the sheer level of _want_ that it contained changing its normal smokey quality to almost hoarse with lust.

“Do it.”

He tightened his grip with his legs to hold Mads in place and twisted his head, chasing those lips that had been working such magic on his ears with his own. Mads' hands tightened their own hold on Hugh's wrists as mouth clashed with mouth, a level of franticness that they hadn't felt for a while suddenly consuming the two men. Mads' sucked on Hugh's lower lip, biting down gently then releasing him, lifting his head to gaze down with a dark hunger into Hugh's eyes.

“You're going to have to let me go, if you want me to show you what I've been wanting to do to you all day.”

A thrill ran through Hugh's body as he complied, and Mads wasted no time moving his way down, graceful fingers deftly unbuttoning Hugh's pants then quickly removing them and throwing them to the floor.

Hugh watched Mads with hooded eyes, debating whether to move them from where he had left them before deciding to leave them where they were. Instead he grabbed the arm of the chair when Mads ducked his head to mouth at Hugh's painfully hard cock through the material of his underwear.

“Should have got something to tie my hands up with,” he hissed, fighting the temptation to tip his head back and close his eyes.

“Next time.”

The promise in Mads voice caused his cock to twitch violently, and Mads took that cue to roughly pull down Hugh's underwear, only enough to free what he was looking for. Mads looked up at Hugh, hair falling over his eyes, and ran his hands up the younger man's hips, sliding his fingers under the still buttoned shirt to splay across his belly. Without breaking eye contact, Mads licked a distressingly slow stripe along the length of Hugh's cock, his fingers gripping Hugh's hips to keep him still. Gently – infuriatingly so, Hugh thought – he wrapped his lips over the tip, and gave the faintest of sucks.

“Fuck, Mads, just – more, _please_ ,” Hugh begged, not missing at all the smirk Mads wore, nor the glint in his eye that said he was enjoying teasing him greatly. Much to his relief the man pinning him down, who so often loved to draw Hugh out until he was shaking, complied, shifting one hand to wrap around the base of Hugh's cock before sliding his mouth down. The warmth that enveloped him was exquisite, and overwhelming, and by now Mads new exactly what was likely to bring Hugh to the edge in the fastest possible time, and he was using every single one of them _now._

His tongue swirled around the head, his teeth scraping just enough for Hugh to know they were there. Mads head bobbed more and more quickly as he varied the level of suction, sometimes hollowing his cheeks out, sometimes doing no more than lick on his way up or down, but always, _always_ maintaining that consuming eye-contact. He dropped the hand that had been on Hugh's dick to caress his balls, the rough warmth of his palm contrasting so beautifully with the silken wetness of his mouth. The shifting of his hand meant that now Mads could take Hugh even deeper, his not insubstantial size all but choking him.

“Fuck, Mads. _Fuck!_ ”

Hugh wanted to pull Mads back up to him, but he couldn't bring himself to stop him, especially not with the sounds that were coming from Dane. Wet, sucking sounds were interspersed with the most salacious of groans. Hugh could feel the saliva dripping down, could see the way Mads was shifting his position, reaching down to take himself in hand as he did so, and it excited him even more, knowing what was coming.

Mads slid his fingers through the wetness dripping down from Hugh's cock, his movements faster now, sucking harder. He worked his now damp fingers down, slipping them between the cheeks of Hugh's ass, rubbing across his perineum and up against his hole, then back down, the movements gentle even as they kept in time with the motion of his head. Hugh clawed at the arm of the couch behind him, still refusing to break eye-contact with Mads but increasingly unable to focus on anything. Mads shoved his head down hard, fucking his mouth on Hugh's cock at the same time his fingers breached that ring of muscle and Hugh came with a drawn out groan, vision flecking with stars as Mads drank down every drop he could contain. He felt, more than heard the moan that was let out when Mads own orgasm ripped through him, come splattering against the inside of Hugh's thighs, and it was only then that Mads let go of Hugh's softening cock and returned for another, softer, kiss.

They remained like that for a while, neither man especially concerned with the sticky mess now drying over Hugh's thighs or the couch, but eventually it became too noticeable for them to be able to stay.

“I must admit,” Hugh said after they had both sat up, moving away from the damp patch. “I hadn't _quite_ expected that when I came over tonight.”

“I had,” Mads replied. “I wasn't lying when I said I'd been thinking about doing that all day.”

Hugh huffed out a laugh, relaxing back into the arms of the man who knew _exactly_ what he needed.

 


End file.
